


Moment, Together

by KnifeFriend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bonding, Canon Related, Could also not be, Could be read as romantic, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Male Bonding, Team Bonding, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeFriend/pseuds/KnifeFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama could see it all. Kageyama could feel it all--and it all was theirs. It was the sore muscles, sweat, and white-hot passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment, Together

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really into KageHina right now.
> 
> I love reading slightly canon character analyzes that involve the dynamics of their relationship. And, while I’ve enjoyed fics about Kageyama’s and Hinata’s interactions outside of practice and volleyball, I want more that are during matches and practices. Because that’s where their relationship started and developed: all on the court.
> 
> Kageyama’s thoughts are constantly shown in the anime and manga, how Hinata’s presence almost makes him toss to him sometimes like an unstoppable magnetizing force. It’s probably one of my favorite things to be able to have that insight into a character.
> 
> I don’t play volleyball, so this might be completely inaccurate. It makes me want to play volleyball just so I can write the moments correctly. I hope I can convey the tone, connection, and passion between the two.

Sneakers would sharply squeak as the rubber soles would skid against the floor. Hinata’s leg would bend, then thin yet defined arms are thrown back as he forces the weight of his nimble body on his toes--just for a moment--before he swings his arms back up with his knees and toes straining forth in a singular motion. 

Kageyama could see it all. The wide brown eyes were locked, trailing above the net, taking in the blocker’s stone gazes before shifting to see the rotating colors of the volleyball as it hung as if captured by the court's bleached lighting. Sweat would forcibly peel away from flushed cheeks as he broke through the air. Kageyama could see how the bounding body would bend, arms positioning themselves as his legs bent backwards, and how Hinata’s intense brown would drown away before yellows that would lock onto a clear spot on the opposing court. Blue eyes would watch it all, calculating, understanding his speed and movements. Understanding how every muscles flexed and rumbled as the red-head’s arm would tense with a flattened palm ready to receive as it always was promised to be. 

Before Kageyama had a choice, his fingers and arms slackened, letting the recoil of the ball be adsorbed before they tensed in preparation to flare forward. He glanced away, watching Kurasuno’s other spikers. Hinata’s entity burned against his side. He couldn’t ignore Hinata. He could feel Hinata’s intensity as his eyes would zone in on the ball-- _on the ball, ball, ball, ball,_  pass _me_ the ball. Hand me the ball. Toss me the ball. Toss it.  _Toss it--_ and how cold passion would engulf every fibre of his anatomy until it burned in the court’s proximity. 

The ball left the tips of his fingers. Kageyama’s eyes watched the ball twirl into a slight curve to give Hinata the buffer to aim and leave the enemy--the victim--a smear against the polished floors. A subtle exhale left the decoy’s lips, flowing with his body as his arm slammed down with hips bent to place all of his 162.8 centimeters and 51.9 kilograms of weight into the spike. 

A grin forced it’s way onto Kageyama’s face. His heart throbbed until the blood flow thundered in his ears. Nothing looked so perfect. The smack of synthetic leather meeting flesh was the catalyst. The smack of synthetic leather grinding against hardwood was everything. It was a point between victory and failure. It was Kageyama’s pride. It was his skill. It was  _their_ skill. It was the execution of a technique privately shared by mistake between two accidental partners. It was Kageyama and Hinata’s hopes and dreams in an embodiment that was undeniably tangible as the sound rang, and rang the loudest to the opposing teams whose liberos would smack against the floors in a futile attempt to recover the ball. 

A whistle legitimized the point. Hinata roared in delight, then turning to Kageyama as he imitated his tosser’s wicked expression with hands held up. The partners both mirrored splitting grins as their raw palms collided. Brown eyes locked with dark blue eyes. 

“Amazing toss!!”

“You did well, H-Hinata!” 

Both stifled their uncontrollable grins. White-hot passion seared down their fingers, down to their shoulders and settled in their stomachs as they stared for a moment longer with flushed cheeks and heaving chests before they broke apart to high-five their teammates. They knew they could stay on the court as long as they thrived together for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write more short fics like this, so I might. I hope to improve and convey the feeling of them becoming partners as i write about these dorks more. 
> 
> Sorry this is so short, and thank you for reading!


End file.
